


Surrealism

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-27
Updated: 2006-08-27
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Lazy blowjobs between hot boys.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Title:** Surrealism  
 **Author:** [ ](http://keepaofthecheez.livejournal.com/profile)[**keepaofthecheez**](http://keepaofthecheez.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 1, 011  
 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own the boys, they own me.  
 **Summary:** Lazy blowjobs between hot boys.  
 **Notes:** Thanks to [ ](http://estrella30.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://estrella30.livejournal.com/)**estrella30** for the super-quick and super-awesome beta! *loves on you*  
  
  
  
  
  
sur-re-al-ism (sə-rē'ə-lĭz'əm)  
n.  
 

> 1\. complete transformation of life by freedom, poetry, love, and sexuality.

  
  
  
Life could be fucking surreal.  
  
For example, having your head buried between Jensen Ackles’ thighs, listening patiently as he directed you on how best to swallow his dick…that was a bit surreal. For Jared Padalecki, anyway.  
  
“Open just…just a little more,” his co-star was gasping, fingers tight and threaded through Jared’s sloppy mass of curls. Jared complied, putting the big-ass mouth he’d been teased about his entire life to the test, and closing lips slick with spit and precome across the tip of Jensen’s shaft while he used his hand on whatever else he couldn’t fit inside.  
  
Jensen responded immediately; hips bucking, thighs tensing around Jared’s head. A litany of soft and dirty filth escaped from deep in his throat as Jared sucked, drawing back to tease his tongue across the crown.  
  
“Better?” Jared murmured, fingers fisting, unable to keep from grinning as Jensen stared down at him drunkenly through heavy lids. His friend was slumped into the couch cushions, pants around his ankles and shirt rucked up past his belly. Jared watched as Jensen lazily rubbed his free hand across his nipple, licking chewed-pink lips, and Jared fought to drown out the roar of blood in his ears.  
  
“You’re a quick learner, Jared.” The slurred drawl – thick and rich and velvet with appreciation – was the best thanks Jared had ever gotten. For anything. And then Jensen reached down, thumbing Jared’s cheek and whispering, “But it’s not time to stop yet.”  
  
Jared didn’t have time to formulate a response before Jensen’s hand was directing his mouth back onto Jensen’s cock, and he surrendered with a groan and a rough lick. They both shuddered, and then Jared’s mind clouded.  
  
He’d never done this for anyone else, had never even _thought_ about doing it. And then along came Jensen…with his whore’s mouth and hooker eyes and fucking personality that was basically everything Jared had ever wanted in a partner, save the small detail where Jensen had a dick. Now Jared was on his goddamn knees in Jensen’s trailer, blowing his co-star like his next paycheck depended on it. Or maybe just his sanity.  
  
He could still feel the tender scrape along his back where Jensen had thrown him up against the wall after the last take, rubbing himself against Jared’s length while the most deliciously naughty groans came from his throat as he whispered, “I’ll let you suck my cock if you want.”  
  
_Let_ him.  
  
Jared wasn’t sure how Jensen had finally figured it out, but he couldn’t say he was sorry about it. Not when the flavor of Jensen was thick and heavy on his tongue, and he had that cocky son of a bitch right where he wanted him for the first time in almost two years. Everyone else thought Jensen was shy. Truth was, he was really just a fucking snob.  
  
But there was nothing high-class about the way Jensen was fucking his mouth and his fist and begging for more.  
  
“Such a fucking tease,” Jensen was groaning, sinking white teeth into his bottom lip and petting Jared on the head like a kitten. “So goddamn _innocent_ , and look at you now.”  
  
Jared figured the words were more for Jensen’s benefit than his own, and kept licking and sucking, relishing the babbling nonsense coming from his friend’s mouth. He could only imagine the view Jensen had, and knew he shouldn’t get off on it, but couldn’t help making his mouth that much wetter. Making his fist that much tighter. Flicking his tongue in an obscene manner.  
  
Jensen wanted a porn show? Jared wasn’t above giving him one.  
  
“Curl your tongue…yeah, like that.” Jensen was almost purring, leaning back with his hands behind his head. “Baby, you’re a natural.” There was a grin in his voice now, and Jared wanted to be insulted, but it was hard when Jensen was so obviously pleased with him.  
  
Christ, he was so goddamn whipped, it was pathetic.  
  
Chad said he had a bad case of hero-worship for Jensen. Mike called it a girly crush. Jared figured it was probably a little of both, and none of the above. Whatever the hell was between them, it was like nothing else he’d ever been involved with.  
  
It was him and Jensen. And it was hard to be scared of that.  
  
He pulled off Jensen’s cock with a slick pop, licking his lips and staring up at Jensen. Hand pressing at his own aching dick. Breath ragged and shot. Testing.“Jen, can I…?”  
  
“No.” Jensen’s voice was sharp, but soft. Tender, somehow. “Get me off first, okay Jared? I swear…I’ll make it up to you.”  
  
The goddamn cocky bastard.   
  
Jared was fucking crazy about him.  
  
With a growl he got back to work, making sure to hold Jensen’s dark gaze while sucking him off. Knowing when it was over, Jensen was gonna show him up by taking all of Jared down his throat and making him cry out like a little virginal prom queen. Jared was just glad to finally give a little back.  
  
“Oh yeah, that’s…” _Good_ was lost somewhere in the hoarse groan that spilled from Jensen then, as he arched his back and canted his hips into Jared’s mouth. A hot and salty burst flowed across Jared’s tongue, dribbling out over his chin as he gagged and pulled off, watching Jensen come apart at the seams and wishing he had a video camera to capture the rare moment.  
  
Sure enough, the minute Jensen caught his breath, he was leaning down and catching Jared’s mouth with his own. “Mmm…we should’ve done this before now.” His lips quirked, eyes twinkling, and Jared mumbled something about love that should’ve stricken him with horror.  
  
Jensen just laughed and slid off the couch to join Jared on the floor. Forehead pressed against Jared’s. Arms wrapped around Jared’s middle, as he gently maneuvered him up and onto the couch.  
  
“Yeah,” was all he said, and Jared had the barest of moments to inhale, and then Jensen was tugging at his zipper and smiling before he lowered his head and sent Jared’s mind reeling. 


End file.
